Dead Bite
Lyrics Danny: Goodnight, sleep tight Don't let the dead bite Johnny 3 Tears: Johnny 3 and he's dipping in the four-door .44 and it's pointing at your window Ain't a good shot, here come four more Getting hot, so I play in the snow (Snow) In a town made wicked, made from these wicked dreams See the dead on the cover of a magazine See my smile? It was born from amphetamines Better duck 'cause it's war on my enemies Oh God, I think I lost it, oh no Lost some, wanna watch the rest go A madman when I'm mixed with SoCo And who would've thought a man could sink to so low? Now who wants to die from the Mossburg shotty? Putting holes in the hotel lobby All you fake bitches are just another hobby And I'll let you dig where I dump your body Danny: What would you do if I told you I hate you? What would you do if your life's on the line? What would you say if I told you I hate you? I got something that'll blow your mind, mind Charlie Scene: You know I got a grenade and it's got your name on it I'mma spit on your grave and engrave a dick on it People say I'm insane and to put the brakes on it Let me buy you a drink, how 'bout a roofie, gin, and tonic? Yeah, Charlie Scene seems to be so hated It's just me being intoxicated 'Cause being sober's so overrated Hollywood Undead, what have you created? I know that we have never really met before But, tell me, does this rag smell like chloroform? You know that I'm the reason people lock their doors But I got nothing but time, so I'mma wait on the porch You got nowhere to run to, so don't try hiding 'Cause I'm known to be like Jack Nicholson from "The Shining" Yeah, I'm breaking your door down, so don't try fighting Yeah, you gotta keep them fed or the dead keep biting Danny: What would you do if I told you I hate you? What would you do if your life's on the line? What would you say if I told you I hate you? I got something that'll blow your mind, mind Goodnight, sleep tight Don't let the dead bite Wrap a rope around your head and watch you as you take flight J-Dog: You better check twice, look under your bed Turn on your nightlight and cover up your head 'Cause we do exist and there's no need to pretend That you're not afraid of meeting the Undead Red-redrum when you look into these eyes Say goodnight 'cause it's almost your bedtime Buckle up 'cause it's time to fly You got a first-class ticket to Colombian neckties Take a seat, you can sit in the front row The voice in your head is just me in your headphones Everybody knows that we're the devil's heroes Come and get a ticket, follow me to the creep show Danny: What would you do if I told you I hate you? What would you do if your life's on the line? What would you say if I told you I hate you? I got something that'll blow your mind, mind Goodnight, sleep tight Don't let the dead bite Wrap a rope around your head and watch you as you take flight Goodnight, sleep tight Don't let the dead bite Wrap a rope around your head and watch you as you take flight Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - vocals, lead guitar *Da Kurlzz - drums, percussion *Danny - clean vocals, keyboards *J-Dog - keyboards, synthesizer, rhythm guitar, vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals, bass guitar Trivia *This song was released as the second single off of Notes from the Underground, after "We Are." **The third single released was "Another Way Out." *The demo version of this track originally featured Johnny 3 Tears claiming, "in a town made wicked, made from these wicked things." **The released version changes it to "in a town made wicked, made from these wicked dreams." Category:Notes from the Underground Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:2013 Category:Charlie Scene Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:J-Dog Category:Danny